Generally, mobile stations are designed to display picture as well as text so that a variety of information can be displayed. Moving picture enhances the way in which information is presented and are most preferred by user. The moving picture transmitted to mobile stations are generally used for a waiting screen or an icon. A variety of pictures as well as texts can be displayed simultaneously. By using such picture information, an interface in the form of an icon can be presented to the user and a semi-moving picture can be displayed when the station is turned on or off. It is preferable for the waiting screen to have an editing function so that the user can alter the waiting screen to a preferable format. However, when the moving picture is used as the waiting screen, it is difficult to edit the moving picture to suit the user's taste. Although it is possible for the user to select what he/she likes from a variety of moving picture, in this case, the data capacity of the moving picture is too large to store in the memory of the mobile station.
In the mean time, services like SMS(Short Message Service), WAP(Wireless Application Protocol) or MMS(Multimedia Messaging Service) are used to display moving pictures.
WAP is a standard protocol and it is possible for wireless communications like cellular phone and pager to efficiently communicate electronic mail, web service, new group and IRC(Internet Relay Chat) by WAP.
SMS has been used to transmit a message to be displayed on a screen of a mobile station through wireless communications. The SMS is realized according to the IS-637 standard, which defines the transmission method for a short message of less than 256 bytes. The SMS allows for the transmission of a message from a station system to the mobile station even when the station system is not engaged with the mobile station. The transmitted message can be displayed on the screen or stored in the memory of the mobile station.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a general wireless communication system to transmit/receive wireless communication data. As shown in FIG. 1, wireless communication system consists of CS(Contents Server) for storing, making and providing wireless communication data, HLR(Home Location Register) for storing information of user and terminal and transmitting stored information to CS, MC(Message Center) for standardizing communication data transmitted from CS suitable for other communication devices and transmitting the standardized communication data to mobile station, MSC(Mobile Switching Center, not showed in FIG. 1) and BS(Base Station) for relaying communication data.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating communication way of a general wireless communication system. At first, CS requests terminal information from HLR, makes communication data suitable for terminal and stores formatted communication data. Then CS transmits formatted communication data to MC. MC receives the formatted data and transmits it to mobile station via MSC and BS.
Generally, there are many difficulties for prior wireless communications to efficiently transmit moving picture because the amount of communication data to transmit is so large that new communication algorithm, communication method and system are needed for efficiently communicating moving picture between wireless communications.
In addition, since data capacity of the moving picture is larger than that of the text data, encoding technology for effectively encoding the moving picture is required. However, the prior encoding technology is not suitable for mobile communication station which is designed to process moving picture.